


Hide a Heart of War

by Hummingbird_52



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language of Flowers, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Pining, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey is the best bro, Self-Esteem Issues, So many flowers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Traducción al español, seriously
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird_52/pseuds/Hummingbird_52
Summary: —Tienesguerraen el corazón, chaval —escupe Howard—, y nunca pretendas ser nada más que lo que eres.Tony siente la familiar quemazón de una flor grabándose sobre la piel, pero no mira, no intenta echarle un vistazo para ver cuál es. En vez de eso, mantiene la mirada sobre Howard y las manos sobre sus sangrantes boca y nariz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide A Heart Of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091886) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 



> Me niego a llamar a Capitán América "Capi". Me importa un pepino que lo hayan traducido así en todas las películas. "Capi" suena ridículo y lo voy a llamar "Cap", como en el original, aunque a algunos les suene raro.
> 
> Steve no se merece ser llamado _Capi_.
> 
> Lugar del que la autora y yo sacamos los [significados de las flores](http://languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm#anchord).
> 
> He puesto los significados de las flores que salen en el capítulo al final.

Cada niño, sin excepción, nace con una marca de nacimiento, una pincelada de color que toma la forma de una flor perfectamente formada directamente sobre el corazón y una igual en la muñeca derecha.

Flores gemelas grabadas sobre su piel por algún tipo de fuerza cósmica. 

“Flores del corazón”, las llaman. Esas primeras flores grabadas sobre la piel de una persona, las que se les otorga en su nacimiento, pase lo que pase. Otros tatuajes florales las siguen con el tiempo, dependiendo de la vida de la persona, pero la pareja de flores del corazón siempre es la primera. 

Lo que pasa es que nadie sabe qué las causa. Nadie sabe de dónde vienen o por qué aparecen. Nadie se acuerda ya de cómo se adivinaba su significado, solo de lo que son. Aunque la verdad es que ya no importa, porque aun si no hubiera clases, libros y estudios realizados sobre su significado, la gente _sabría_.

De alguna manera las personas siempre saben qué significan las marcas, hasta qué simbolizan, sin que nadie tenga que decírselo. 

Es un lenguaje universal, algo como una constante compartida. Y todos saben que la flor del corazón, de entre todas las marcas que una persona puede adquirir durante su vida, _siempre_ es la más importante. 

La flor del corazón es la que tiene más peso, la que representa quién es la persona en lo más profundo de su ser. 

Así que cuando Anthony Stark nace con una gran mata de milenramas grabadas sobre su piel, directamente sobre el corazón y replicado en su muñeca derecha, _los pétalos rojos como la sangre y los centros como pequeños soles amarillos_ , se produce un silencio sepulcral en la sala de partos.

Nadie, ni siquiera el _mismo Howard Stark_ , quiere a un niño con _guerra_ en el corazón.

~~~

A diferencia de la mayoría, la flor del corazón de Tony no permanece sola por mucho tiempo. Su primera marca aparece para cuando cumple un año. 

Un ramito de diminutas flores de castaño, de un delicado blanco, se imprimen en la piel detrás de su oreja derecha con un frío quemazón. Diez segundos después, una bola de flores de sicomoro carmesíes aparece. 

Su inteligencia y su curiosidad florecen por turnos en su piel ante los ojos de todo el mundo. 

~~~

Ni Howard Stark con la grandeza de su flor de fresno, ni María con la magnífica belleza de su cala, _porque nunca fueron madre y padre, no para él, no para Tony_ , tienen mucho contacto con él mientras crece.

Como máximo le avientan una gruesa muñequera de cuero para que se cubra la muñeca y se aseguran de que entienda el lío en que se va a meter si deja que alguien vea su flor del corazón.

No le lleva mucho darse cuenta, saber con profunda seguridad, de que no les importa.

Para cuando cumple cuatro años, su primer circuito eléctrico en mano y la puerta cerrada en sus narices, Tony lo acepta como la _verdad_ que es.

Las recién florecidas flores de tejo que abrasan sus costillas son prueba de su dolor.

~~~

Tiene seis años cuando Howard le da un vaso de whisky escocés y le dice que _beba_.

Le dice que hará que le crezca pelo en el pecho.

Le dice que hará de él un _hombre_.

Tony no quiere ser un _hombre_ , solo quiere construir, quiere crear, quiere ser _Tony_.

Lo bebe de todas maneras porque también está desesperado por la aprobación de Howard. Por _lo que sea_ de Howard.

La flor del árbol de las manitas, de un rojo vibrante, que arde debajo del dolor de su flor de tejo es una advertencia por sí misma.

~~~

Construye su primer motor a los siete, pero nunca es lo suficientemente bueno para Howard.

Nada lo es.

La pequeña lila que encuentra esa misma noche al lado sus flores de tejo y del árbol de las mil manitas no le sorprende. Al fin y al cabo, las esperanzas frustradas conllevan su propia variante de dolor.

~~~

Tony le dice a Howard que no quiere construir armas en el futuro. Le dice que quiere diseñar robots, quiere construir aviones y ordenadores y otros millones de cosas útiles.

No quiere hacerle _daño_ a la gente. En su lugar, quiere ser un héroe, como Capitán América y su Comandos.

El anillo de Howard le parte el labio y Tony sabe sangre segundos después, espesa y pesada en su boca, amarga y cáustica en su lengua como lo fue el whisky escocés.

—Tienes _guerra_ en el corazón chaval —escupe Howard—, y nunca pretendas ser nada más que lo que eres.

Tony siente la familiar quemazón de una flor grabándose sobre la piel, pero no mira, no intenta echarle un vistazo para ver cuál es. En vez de eso, mantiene la mirada sobre Howard y las manos sobre sus sangrantes boca y nariz.

Es joven, pero es listo y Tony sabe que no hay que quitarle los ojos de encima a un depredador.

~~~

Más tarde esa misma noche la encuentra.

Una flor del árbol del amor se fijó en su piel debajo de su axila derecha y Tony ni siquiera sabe _por qué_.

Para que una persona te traicione, tienes que tener fe en ella.

~~~

Para cuando cumple nueve, flores de cidro se entrelazan entre berro amargo y enredaderas de gloria de la mañana sobre sus hombros como una capa. Una guirlanda de tristeza entretejida entre el fracaso paternal y esperanzas destruidas a la vista de todo el mundo. Un testimonio del hecho de que es una decepción, de que la _guerra_ en su corazón ha consumido hasta el amor que sus padres podían haberle profesado.

Tony deja de quitarse la camisa, a menos que esté solo y a puertas cerradas en su habitación, y siempre se asegura de llevar la muñequera bien puesta y segura.

No está seguro si es por la necesidad de esconder sus flores o los moratones.

Ninguno de ellos es algo quiere que vea nadie.

~~~

Jarvis es su único consuelo, él y la figura pasajera de la tía Peggy, que aparece y desaparece de su vida a lo largo de los años.

Jarvis, cuya flor del corazón es una flor de berro, una señal de estabilidad en el difícil mundo de Tony.

La tía Peggy lleva una flor de trébol con la dignidad que esta anuncia, como un escudo. Pero siempre tiene una sonrisa y un abrazo para Tony cuando se pasa. Siempre tiene tiempo para él, suaves y cariñosas manos y cálidos y seguros brazos.

El par de crisantemos rojos que florecen en su pectoral izquierdo cuando tiene diez son un alivio.

‘ _Amo_ ', anuncian al mundo, ‘ _amo, amo, amo_ '.

Y lo hace, _Dios como lo hace_.

Los ama a ambos.

Y es un alivio porque no estaba del todo seguro de que el amor fuera algo que él pudiera _sentir_.

Pero _lo hace_.

~~~

Tony crece.

Se gradúa del instituto y se va al MIT, al Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, demasiado joven y demasiado pequeño de tantas maneras distintas, pero mucho más maduro en lo que de verdad importa.

Clemátides florecen en su nuca a los catorce y Tony ríe y ríe y _ríe_ porque su mente es muchas cosas, pero hermosa no es una de ellas.

~~~

Aunque Rhodey lo es.

Rhodey, con su flor de cactus que anuncia su aguante.

Rhodey, quien lo saca de las fraternidades cuando se pasa con la bebida. Rhodey, quien aparta docenas de manos cuando está demasiado borracho como para tomar la decisión correcta. Rhodey, quien se asegura de que coma y que permanezca más o menos de una pieza.

Rhodey, quien le despeina y se ríe de sus bromas y lo único que quiere de Tony es que coma y duerma y que intente cuidarse en la medida de lo posible.

Rhodey, quien le pregunta una vez cuál es su flor del corazón porque Tony se niega a quitarse la camisa o la muñequera en su presencia. 

Rhodey, quien se queda callado y algo triste cuando Tony se sube la manga de su camisa y arranca la muñequera, solo para tirarla al suelo entre ellos como un guante mientras gira su desnuda muñeca para enseñársela. Rhodey, quien lo acerca hacia él, quien lo toca sin hacerle daño, quien nunca lo mira de forma diferente, ni siquiera después de haber descubierto que el corazón de Tony está lleno de _guerra_.

Rhodey, quien lo toma bajo su protección y hace que el par de crisantemos rojos se convierta en tres.

~~~

Tiene cicatrices en las palmas de las manos, debajo de las flores que se desplegaron allí.

Flores rojas de álamo florecen en su palma derecha y bardana en la izquierda.

Dos maneras diferentes de comunicar el mismo mensaje.

_No me toques._

A Tony ya no le gusta que le pasen las cosas en mano.

Howard se aseguró de ello.

~~~

Para cuando Howard y María mueren, para cuando Jarvis los sigue, Tony es un tapiz de flores.

Todo su lado derecho está cubierto de flores cuyo significado desearía borrar. Las flores de tejo y las adelfas se entremezclan con helenios y flores del árbol del amor hasta que apenas queda piel libre en ese lado desde la espalda hasta la cintura.

A veces se pregunta si alguna vez conocerá algo diferente, si tiene siquiera espacio para algo más, lleno a medias como está de angustia y dolor, de traición y lágrimas.

Tony no puede evitar preguntarse si _algun día_ habrá amor para él. Si alguna vez encontrará a alguien que hará que los nomeolvides del amor verdadero fluyan por su piel y la llenen como está lleno su corazón de _guerra_.

Está casi seguro de que no se lo merecería de todas maneras así que al final no importa.

~~~

Tony construye a DUM-E seis días después del funeral.

Graba con esmero una volkamenia en la base de DUM-E con manos temblorosas.

‘ _Que seas feliz_ ,’ es lo que la flor del corazón significa y es el deseo más cariñoso de Tony hacia su nuevo e indiscutiblemente poco convencional hijo.

~~~

A los 21, la compañía es suya.

A los 22, un narciso florece sobre el arco de su cadera izquierda y por primera vez en su vida Tony considera seriamente intentar eliminar una de sus flores.

Recuerda el narciso que Howard tenía a lo largo de todo su antebrazo derecho, testimonio de su ego.

Tony no quiere compartir una flor con Howard, a pesar de que el bastardo lleva muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

~~~

U recibe un paciente galio.

Manos de mantequilla recibe un díctamo por su naturaleza fogosa.

Y JARVIS, cuando se une al grupo, recibe una flor de cuclillo implementada en sus secuencias porque está lleno de ingenio.

~~~

Para cuando tiene 25, el secreto más grande de Tony, aparte de su flor del corazón, es el gran grupo de flores de acedera que ocupan todo su muslo izquierdo.

Hay cuatro grandes flores, una por cada uno de sus roborts y JARVIS.

Son sus hijos y los _ama_.

~~~

Tony tiene más marcas que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

Se derraman por su piel en remolinos de colores y formas, pintan su pasado y su corazón en su piel en mil y una maneras reveladoras.

Por eso, la mayor parte del tiempo lleva mangas largas y pantalones y una pintura corporal especialmente diseñada para cuando sale de fiesta que hace que su piel se vea limpia e impoluta.

Y a causa de eso hay rumores de que no tiene una flor del corazón. Hasta hay rumores de que no tiene alma.

Son ridículos por supuesto porque lleva una muñequera y hay algunas flores que no se molesta en ocultar, sobre todo las que tiene en las manos, detrás de las orejas y el puñado de flores que tiene en la nuca.

Aunque los murmullos no cesan.

Pero no es como si algo pudiera hacerlos callar.

~~~

Pepper es preciosa, con su colombina violeta a juego con su determinación a ganar.

Por un tiempo, Tony piensa que podría amarla, podría tener nomeolvides derramándose por lo que le queda de piel por ella.

Pero entonces ve cómo la mira Happy, con su robusta flor de arándano rojo, y lo deja ir.

De todas maneras, es demasiado buena para alguien como él.

Demasiado buena para una ruina de hombre con guerra en el corazón.

~~~

Viene Afganistán y con él todo el horror que Tony sabe va a perseguirlo el resto de su vida.

Siente la fría quemazón de nuevas marcas grabándose en la piel de su espalda cada vez que sumergen su cabeza bajo el agua.

Yinsen, con su digna flore de clavo, sujeta un espejo más tarde para que pueda ver cuáles son.

Un pequeño océano de claveles amarillos se extiende por su piel.

Repiten los ‘ _no_ ’ que ha estado gritando en su cabeza desde que todo esto comenzó.

~~~

No le sorprende para nada cuando su dolor por la muerte de Yinsen se manifiesta en su piel.

Una sola caléndula quema anunciando su aparición, encajando perfectamente en el tapiz de dolor que Howard le dejó.

~~~

Tony construye la armadura desde cero y, para cuando el Mark III está listo, tiene una explosión de alegres rosas amarillas envueltas alrededor de cada tobillo.

Volar es una experiencia sin par y disfruta de cada momento.

~~~

En retrospectiva, Tony tenía que haber sabido que Obi, que _Stane_ estaba detrás de todo esto, tenía que haber al menos sospechado del hombre con la flor de arándano.

Al fin y al cabo, la perfidia está pintada en su piel.

~~~

La cicuta se extiende alrededor del reactor, pero las flores hacen poco para disimular el paladio que lo envenena poco a poco.

Lo único que hacen es anunciar la muerte que sabe que se avecina.

~~~

Hasta cuando crea el nuevo elemento, hasta cuando el reactor deja de envenenarlo y Vanko está muerto, la cicuta lo _persigue_.

Porque ahora piensa que sabe a lo que se refieren.

Esto, la armadura, el combate, la violencia.

Lo van a matar.

Pero ¿Tony?

A Tony _le da igual_.

Aun está libre de nomeolvides así que no tiene nada que perder.

No realmente.

Así que… vale la pena.

~~~

Nomeolvides se extienden por las manos de Pepper y Happy y cuando entrelazan los dedos parecen una sola entidad, un ininterrumpido océano de azul.

Un diminuto geranio florece en la depresión en su muñeca izquierda, pero Tony se limita a frotarlo hasta que la quemazón desaparece e ignora la envidia que revela su piel.

~~~

Aparece Loki y piden ayuda a Tony, le piden que se una al grupo para el que no fue considerado lo suficientemente bueno.

Conoce a Steve y _nada_ transcurre como él quería, nada trascurre como él esperaba en algún recóndito y débil lugar de su corazón y su mente.

Las palabras de Steve reverberan en su cabeza porque en ese momento Tony juraría que oye la risa de Howard en su mente.

Aunque no se concentra en eso. No puede. Hay tantos acontecimientos, tantas cosas por hacer. Así que, en vez de eso, lo deja pasar e ignora el malvón que se une al puñado que ya tiene en las costillas.

Aunque ya está acostumbrado, la decepción y las expectativas frustradas se han estado grabando en su piel desde que tiene memoria.

¿Qué importa una más?

~~~

Entra en un agujero negro.

Cae.

Las flores de ciprés que se encuentra diseminadas por la clavícula no le sorprenden.

Al fin y al cabo, ha muerto, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

~~~

Es extraño después, juntar su nuevo equipo y animarlos a permanecer bajo el mismo techo con él.

Extraño pero agradable.

No le lleva mucho tiempo a las flores de peral salpicar su columna, testimonio de su afecto por su ecléctica y dispareja pequeña familia, de la que de alguna manera pasó a formar parte.

Está Bruce, quien jura que perdió su flor del corazón cuando se convirtió en Hulk, pero Tony sabe. Puede que la piel de Bruce esté impoluta ahora, pero la de Hulk no lo está. La flor de enebro que se extiende por su ancho pecho es testimonio de como protege a Bruce, aunque Bruce no lo vea de esa manera.

La gente de Thor no tiene flores del corazón, lo que es extraño y algo inquietante, pero lo dejan correr cuando les habla de las auras y como los ve a todos coronados con velos de luz.

Clint tiene algunas marcas, no tantas como Tony, pero un buen puñado. Su flor del corazón es una vellosilla y la perspicacia que transmite le queda tan bien que es casi ridículo.

Tony pensaba que Natasha sería la más difícil de todos, pero no es así. Su peonía roja representa la devoción y cuando ve cómo mira a Clint... Bueno, Tony encuentra que no le sorprende para nada.

Además, aunque ambos insisten que el amor es para críos, los ramilletes de nomeolvides que tienen ambos en los dedos índice dicen mucho.

Al final, es Steve el que más le llega, porque _por supuesto que lo hace_. Su flor de álamo negro le pega perfectamente, su coraje reflejado en su piel. Las caléndulas que cubren sus bíceps le pegan mucho menos.

La evidencia de su dolor, de su pérdida, hace que a Tony se le revuelva el estómago porque si pudiera le libraría de ese dolor, le devolvería su vida y a Bucky y todo lo que ha perdido si eso fuera posible.

Pero no puede.

Y joder, Steve probablemente no lo aceptaría de su parte hasta si pudiera.

~~~

Seis meses después, Tony ignora la flor amarilla de mimosa que florece en su rodilla derecha.

No tiene tiempo para un amor secreto.

~~~

Un tulipán amarillo se graba en el empeine de su pie derecho y Tony ignora esa también.

Ya sabe que su amor no tiene esperanza porque _sabe_ que Steve nunca le correspondería.

Steve tiene coraje en el corazón y dolor en los brazos y ningún interés hacia Tony aparte de su creciente casi amistad y su impecable trabajo en grupo durante las misiones.

No importa que se le pare el corazón cuando Steve le sonríe, no importa que Tony se encuentre aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para pasar tiempo con él porque a lo mejor lo vuelve a hacer. Nada de eso importa.

Porque Tony lleva guerra en su corazón y demasiado dolor como para compartirlo.

Es lo suficientemente listo como para no hacerse ilusiones.

Los nomeolvides no son para él.

Y nunca lo serán.

~~~

Pero entonces las cosas _cambian_.

~~~

SHIELD cae y Steve vuelve cojeando a la Torre con un nuevo amigo bajo el brazo y uno viejo bajo el otro.

Sam Wilson tiene una flor de sauce y la franqueza que proclama le queda como un guante.

Bucky Barnes es la sorpresa más grande, aunque Tony tiene que admitir que su jacinto es más que un poco irónico, teniendo en cuenta que representa la lealtad.

Aun así, Tony los acoge a ambos, les da habitaciones en la Torre sin pensárselo dos veces. Baja hacia su taller después de acabar con las introducciones y crea una nueva carpeta para cada uno de ellos en su lista de proyectos, porque son _suyos_ ahora y eso significa que tiene que asegurarse de que está bien equipados.

~~~

Los dos hombres se integran a la perfección en la Torre.

Sam se lleva de maravilla con Clint y Natasha y Tony nunca ha visto a Steve tan feliz como cuando está con Bucky. 

Duele, de una manera más bien sorda, ver como Steve le sonríe a Bucky, con una sonrisa más brillante y más feliz que cualquiera que Tony consiguió sonsacarle. 

El hecho de que Tony no consigue odiar a Bucky tampoco ayuda, no consigue sentir hacia él antipatía, para nada. Una vez se quitó de encima la mayor parte del condicionamiento de HYDRA se ha vuelto una fiera, encantador y sarcástico a parte iguales y exactamente el tipo de Tony. 

Y parece que Tony también le cae bien, algo igual de desafortunado porque ahora Bucky pasa buena parte de su tiempo libre en el taller de Tony, jugando con los robots o leyendo en el sofá. Con él viene Steve con el cuaderno de bocetos en mano y esa sonrisa que no se ha apagado en _semanas_. 

Echan raíces como si siempre hubieran estado ahí y Tony los mira por el rabillo del ojo con algo como recelo y sobrecogimiento luchando entre sí. 

No está seguro de porqué están ahí, solo de que va a _doler_ cuando se vayan. 

~~~

Pasan tres meses y a la mimosa se le une otra flor, igual que al tulipán amarillo. 

Y en esto, como en todas las cosas, Tony se empeña aparentemente en desafiar la norma. 

¿Por qué entonces se enamoraría desesperadamente y en _secreto dos veces_? 

Especialmente de las dos personas que se quieren tanto a pesar de todas lo que ha ocurrido a su alrededor y entre ellas. 

Ahí no hay lugar para Tony, no hay lugar para él entre ellos dos. 

El corazón de Steve estás lleno de coraje y el de Bucky de lealtad. 

Ahí no hay lugar para la guerra con la que Tony siempre carga. 

~~~

Thor ha vuelto a Asgard y Sam está en una cita, pero el resto de ellos está instalado en el salón de la planta común cuando por fin se hacen las preguntas que Tony estuvo temiendo todo este tiempo. 

—¿Sabes? Llevamos juntos ya bastante tiempo y creo que nadie ha visto todavía tu flor del corazón, Tony. —Clint es el que saca el tema porque nunca se ha topado con un tema delicado que no quisiera machacar hasta sin querer—. En plan, hemos visto algunas de tus marcas, pero siempre llevas esa muñequera, mangas largas y pantalones. 

—Vaya sesos de pájaro, si no lo supiera, pensaría que intentas que me quite la ropa. —Tony intenta desviar la atención porque lo último que necesitan ver es lo que lleva en la piel. 

— Tiene razón, ¿sabes? —se mete Steve con una pequeña sonrisa—. Has visto prácticamente todas nuestras marcas, Tony. Creo que nunca te hemos visto de manga corta. 

—Una pena —lanza Bucky en su dirección, las comisuras de su boca curvadas en esa sonrisa satisfecha que Tony aprendió a amar y a odiar a partes iguales—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que tienes una colección de marcas _increíble_ bajo de toda esa seda, Stark. 

—Cuidado Barnes, que me sonrojo. —Tony se reclina en su silla, las piernas extendidas en una actitud deliberadamente desenfadada. 

—SHIELD nunca consiguió hacer un inventario completo de tus marcas —interviene Natasha—. Solía volver a Furia loco que no pudiera encontrar ni una sola persona para confirmar tu flor del corazón. 

—Ah, el milagro de la pintura corporal resistente al agua de IS. —Tony alza el vaso en su dirección—. Frustrando los planes de espías y paparazis desde su invención. 

—Pero tienes otras marcas aparte de las que ya hemos visto, ¿verdad? —Es Bruce quien hace la pregunta. 

—Claro que tengo —contesta Tony automáticamente, porque siempre ha tenido debilidad por Bruce. 

—¿Cuántas? —mete baza Steve. 

—Muchas —es lo único que dice Tony. 

—¿Cinco? —pregunta Clint, arqueando las cejas cuando Tony niega con la cabeza—. ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Joder, ¿más de veinte? 

—Muchas más de veinte, Katniss. —Tony lo admite al fin, porque todos se le han quedado mirando con sorpresa e interés y, a pesar de que está acostumbrado a este tipo de interés, no lo está disfrutando en este momento—. Y no, no me voy a desnudar para enseñártelas así que ni te molestes. 

—Apestas, Tony. —Clint está básicamente haciendo pucheros. 

—No tanto como tú —sonríe Tony. 

Hay algunas quejas, pero al final todos vuelven a girarse para seguir viendo la película. Todos menos Bucky y Steve. 

Tony siente el peso de sus miradas el resto de la noche. 

~~~

Dos meses después, Tony entra en la cocina a por café y se queda mirando con algo parecido al horror al río de nomeolvides que fluye por las manos de Steve y la real de Bucky hasta que no hay ni un hueco de piel que no esté cubierto de ellas. 

Tony da media vuelta y vuelve a bajar a su taller, el café olvidado. 

—Bloquea la puerta, JARVIS —dice con voz ronca. 

—Por supuesto, señor. 

A Tony le dan arcadas sobre el lavamanos del taller mientras pequeñas explosiones de escobilla morisca florecen en sus costillas. 

Le pegan perfectamente porque su… _afecto_ por Bucky y Steve es en efecto un apego inapropiado por el que lo ha perdido todo. 

~~~

Tony no sale en días después de eso. Ignora cuando el equipo baja uno a tras otro a llamar a su puerta. Ignora a Bucky y a Steve cuando vienen una y otra vez con el ceño fruncido y comida en las manos. 

Mientras tanto trabaja, se entierra bajo montañas de actualizaciones y proyectos de la compañía y hace lo que puede para no sentir, para no pensar. Blande su soplete hasta que las chispas escuecen y JARVIS está prácticamente gritándoles que lo deje. Entonces coge un martillo y aporrea porque sí un pedazo de metal que estaba tirado por ahí. 

Cualquier cosa para mantenerse ocupado. 

Cualquier cosa para no recordar. 

Cualquier cosa para distraerse del hecho de que por fin y definitivamente los ha perdido a ambos, aunque nunca los haya tenido realmente. 

No funciona. 

~~~

Está cubierto de aceite y Dios sabe qué más cuando por fin sale de su laboratorio y arrastra los pies hasta su piso y la ducha que JARVIS ya había puesto en marcha para él. 

Entra a trompicones en el baño, agotado y medio dormido y apenas recuerda quitarse la ropa antes de meterse en la ducha. 

Frota sin prestar atención para quitarse el aceite que ha manchado sus brazos, manos y pecho a través de la camisa, hasta que se da cuenta de que no todas las manchas se van. 

Hasta que se da cuenta de que lo que ha quedado es _azul_. 

~~~

De pie en frente de su espejo, desnudo y limpio, Tony mira fijamente su cuerpo con creciente horror y desesperación. 

Nomeolvides. 

Está _cubierto_ de ellos. 

En el lado derecho de su pecho y desparramándose por sus costillas y espalda y ambos brazos. Las flores azules se extienden por cada centímetro de piel libre que encuentran, entretejiéndose con otras flores que lo cubren. Bajan por sus brazos y cubren los dorsos de sus manos de una manera que él nunca podría esconder a menos que llevara guantes todo el rato o utilizara la pintura corporal otra vez. 

Las únicas zonas libres que quedan son algunos lugares en la cadera derecha y la parte superior de sus costillas, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo debajo de las escobillas moriscas. 

Tony muerde el interior de su mejilla hasta que sabe sangre porque… joder, esto es _cruel_. 

Por fin tiene nomeolvides y son _inútiles_. 

Por fin tiene la marca del amor verdadero y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto porque no hay lugar para él entre Bucky y Steve. 

Tony se desliza hasta que está sentado en el frío suelo del baño, esconde la cara en sus manos, y _llora_. 

~~~

Recobra la compostura, por supuesto. 

Porque, a pesar de todo, es lo que _siempre ha hecho_. 

Saca su pintura y se asegura de que está cubierto hasta la mitad del antebrazo antes de ponerse la muñequera, y solo después de eso empieza a vestirse. 

Al fin y al cabo, es Tony Stark. 

Tiene _guerra_ en el corazón y en la sangre y en los huesos y no puede permitir, _no permitirá_ , que eso le doblegue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayáis disfrutado del primer capítulo. :)
> 
> Me lo he pasado muy bien traduciéndolo, aunque no sé cuando tendré listo el siguiente. Si no suspendo ninguna asignatura, me queda solo una semana de exámenes y después seré libre como el viento y tendré tiempo de traducir todo los proyectos que tengo empezados. (Deseadme suerte.)
> 
> Si alguien ve alguna errata o lo que sea, agradecería que lo comentara.
> 
> P.S. Madre mía, no pensé que el HTML que aprendí este año me serviría de algo. Al parecer necesitas saber un poco para publicar aquí.
> 
> EDICIÓN: Soy un desastre. Dije que pondría los significados de las flores y acabo de darme cuenta de que nop, que va. Bueno aquí los tenéis. Espero que ahora se haga más fácil la lectura.
> 
> Significados de las flores en orden de aparición:
> 
>   * Milenrama
>   * Flor de castaño = Inteligencia
>   * Flor de sicomoro = Curiosidad
>   * Flor de fresno = Grandeza 
>   * Cala = Belleza magnífica 
>   * Flor de tejo = Dolor
>   * Flor del árbol de las manitas = Advertencia
>   * Lila = Memoria
>   * Flor de Judas = Incredulidad, traición
>   * Flor de cidro = Belleza hostil, tristeza
>   * Berro amargo = Fracaso paternal
>   * Gloria de la mañana = Noche, inestabilidad
>   * Flor de berro = Estabilidad
>   * Flor de trébol = Trabajador
>   * Crisantemo rojo = Yo amo
>   * Clemátide = Belleza mental
>   * Flor de cactus = Aguante
>   * Flor roja de álamo = No me toques
>   * Bardana = No me toques
>   * Adelfa = Ten cuidado
>   * Helenio = Lágrimas
>   * Nomeolvides = Amor verdadero
>   * Volkamenia = Que seas feliz
>   * Narciso = Egoísmo
>   * Galio = Paciencia
>   * Díctamo = Fuego
>   * Flor de cuclillo= Ingenio
>   * Acedera = Amor paternal
>   * Colombina violeta= Decidido a ganar
>   * Flor de arándano rojo = Robustez
>   * Flor de clavo = Dignidad
>   * Clavel amarillo = ¡No! 
>   * Caléndula = Dolor, desesperanza
>   * Rosa amarilla = Alegría
>   * Flor de arándano = Perfidia
>   * Cicuta = Serás mi muerte
>   * Geranio (Crane’s Bill) = Envidia
>   * Malvón = Expectativas frustradas
>   * Flor de ciprés = Muerte, duelo, desesperanza
>   * Flor de peral = Afecto
>   * Flor de enebro = Auxilio, protección
>   * Vellosilla = Perspicacia
>   * Peonía roja = Devoción
>   * Flor de álamo negro = Coraje
>   * Flor de mimosa = Amor secreto
>   * Tulipán amarillo = Amor imposible
>   * Flor de sauce = Franqueza
>   * Jacinto = Lealtad
>   * Escobilla morisca = Apego inapropiado
> 



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff no me puedo creer que lo haya terminado. Al principio no parecía tanto, pero con todas las flores y los guiones de los diálogos (un lío, en inglés no se comen tanto la cabeza) se ha hecho largo. (También está el detalle de que soy una procrastinadora profesional pero sshh.)  
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! <3

Tony entra en la cocina a paso ligero, vestido con traje y gafas de sol aunque no esté en el exterior. Afortunadamente, entra el suficiente sol en la cocina como para que no parezca demasiado raro, siempre y cuando no tarde mucho. 

Cosa que no hará. Se irá lo más rápido posible, pero ahora necesita toda la protección que pueda conseguir. 

Aprendió hace tiempo que, después de sus marcas, sus ojos son su parte más reveladora, y si no tiene cuidado podrían delatarlo con una sola mirada. 

‘ _Blandengues_ ’, los llamó Howard mirándolo con desdén. 

‘ _Expresivos_ ’, decía siempre la tía Peggy con una sonrisa cariñosa. 

‘ _Débiles_ ’, es lo que ambos querían decir, Tony estaba seguro. Una grieta en cualquier muro que quisiera alzar. 

Y los muros de Tony ya de por sí están tan débiles, tan vulnerables e indefensos en lo que se refiere a su equipo, a Steve y a Bucky. A esta gente que invadió su hogar y su corazón y lo destrozó de una manera que Tony no creía que fuera posible para él. 

Así que gafas de sol. 

— ¡Está vivo! —grazna Clint desde donde está posado encima de la nevera. Está comiendo, sujetando una tortita doblada en dos como un taco en una mano y un gofre en la otra como una tostada porque solo se comporta como un adulto en batalla, y hasta eso es debatible a veces. 

Clint insiste que eso es parte de su encanto. 

Tony cree que eso también es debatible y la mayor parte del tiempo Natasha parece estar de acuerdo. 

—Hola, Tony —Steve se da la vuelta y sonríe—. Empezábamos a preocuparnos. 

—Sí, Stark—dice Bucky arrastrando las palabras mientras se reclina en la silla. Sostiene una taza de café en la mano metálica y mira fijamente a Tony con ojos brillantes—. Un día más ahí abajo y Stevie y yo íbamos a ir a ver cuánto pueden aguantar esos muros tuyos. 

Tony se traga una carcajada medio histérica porque _si ellos supieran_. 

A Tony no le quedan muros en lo que a ellos se refiere, y ese es precisamente el problema. 

—Venga, venga —bromea Tony mientras coge la taza que Bruce le pone delante y vacía la mitad en un ardiente trago—, los daños materiales no te van a encariñar a nadie, Barnes. 

—Sí claro, no fue eso lo que dijiste hace un mes cuando le metí una patada a ese matón de la IMA y lo mandé volando a través de la vitrina de esa tienda —le recuerda Bucky con un bufido—. Creo que en el algún momento se han usado las palabras "de puta madre". Corrígeme si me equivoco, muñeca. 

—En mi defensa, no sabía que la voz de un hombre adulto podía alcanzar notas tan altas. Así que tendré que achacarlo a un descubrimiento científico y todos sabemos cómo me pone la ciencia —dice Tony mientras deja su ahora vacía taza. Ignora el ceño que le dirige Steve cuando rechaza con un gesto el plato de tortitas que le ofrecen. 

—Tienes que comer algo, Tony. —Steve está a su lado de repente, la voz baja y suave y casi persuasiva, tal como suele ponerse cuando cree que está a punto de ahuyentar a Tony. 

Está tan cerca que Tony puede sentir el calor que desprende y _duele_ tenerlo _justo al lado_ y aun así tan lejos en lo que de verdad importa. 

—No tengo hambre Cap-ataque. —Tony le sonríe cuando lo dice, pero tiene cuidado de mantener la vista elevada y lejos de las manos de Steve, lo mismo que ha estado haciendo con la mano real de Bucky. 

No puede lidiar ahora con sus nomeolvides. Todavía no. 

Lo superará con el tiempo, o lo embotellará todo mejor porque honestamente es lo que siempre suele hacer. Pero en este momento simplemente… no puede. 

—Eh, Stark —Bucky capta su atención otra vez. Tony se da la vuelta solo para darse cuenta de que la atención de Bucky está fija en sus manos y la ahora limpia piel gracias a una generosa aplicación de pintura corporal. 

—¿Qué pasa, guapo? —pregunta Tony y Bucky solo vuelve a levantar la mirada cuando Tony esconde las manos en los bolsillos. Tony puede ver la pregunta en sus ojos, la pregunta que se niega a contestar o hasta reconocer. 

—¿Quieres que Steve y yo te traigamos algo? Vamos a por comida para el partido en un par de horas —Bucky le dirige una sonrisa. 

—Ah. —Tony no puede evitar hacer una mueca mientras dirige su atención deliberadamente a donde Thor y Sam están ocupados mirándose fijamente a los ojos en lo que parece una guerra por los últimos gofres—. Tengo que pasar, chicos. 

La habitación entera se queda _de piedra_. 

Tony nunca se pierde un partido y todos lo saben. Aunque nunca ha tenido ningún interés en especial por los deportes, el béisbol se ha convertido de alguna manera en algo que hace con los chicos de Brooklyn, algo que comparten solo con _él_ , y ahora es algo como una no-cita semanal que tienen todos los viernes. Se sientan juntos equipados con comida basura y poco a poco hacen un recorrido por cada juego de la Serie Mundial que se han perdido a lo largo de los años. 

Es lento, pero entretenido. Tony disfruta de cada noche pasada en su compañía, los tres apilados en el sofá de la zona común, Tony en el medio mirando con humor y deleite como Steve y Bucky lanzan barbaridades a la pantalla. Simplemente estar allí y ver cómo se quejan sobre decisiones que árbitros hicieron hace décadas en juegos que se han terminado hace mucho tiempo es un _regalo_ del que nunca pensó que disfrutaría. 

Han acabado batallas de cualquier manera con tal de tener tiempo para ver un partido. Bucky, para escapar de una entrevista, le dijo una vez a una legión de reporteros que se fueran a tomar por culo porque tocaba partido ese día y Steve _ni pestañeó_. Tony se ha perdido reuniones de la junta directiva y galas porque tocaba partido. _Le dijo a Pepper "no" porque tocaba partido._

Tony odia hasta _pensar_ en ello, pero saber que eso puede que tenga que cambiar ahora, al menos durante una temporada. Al menos hasta que aprenda a controlar mejor la situación. Estar con ellos, feliz y a salvo entre los dos, es demasiado para él en este momento. 

—Eh, muñeca —Bucky se ha levantado de la silla y también se mete en el espacio personal de Tony, la expresión llena de preocupación—, ¿ha pasado algo? 

—No, nada. —Tony niega con la cabeza y mantiene la expresión lo más neutra posible mientras se aleja de ellos—. No te sulfures, Picapiedra, simplemente tengo obligaciones fuera de la ciudad. Tengo que ir a hablar con Rhodey sobre Máquina de guerra, nada más. 

Eso parece relajarlos un poco a ambos, aunque Steve sigue frunciendo el ceño y Tony puede ver que el resto de la cocina los observa como si fueran un maldito culebrón o algo. 

—Te esperaremos entonces —le dice Steve, decidido, e intercambia miradas con Bucky—. No sería lo mismo sin ti, Tony, así que esperaremos hasta que podamos verlo todos juntos. 

—Suena bien —dice Tony. Se aclara la garganta y empieza a ajustarse la corbata porque necesita hacer algo con las manos o hará algo estúpido. Como tocarlos. 

Y por supuesto que la mirada de Steve va directamente a sus manos, justo como la de Bucky. 

—JARVIS está a cargo de todo mientras no estoy así que sed buenos —dice Tony a la habitación en general—. Y J, te asegurarás de que se porten bien, ¿verdad compañero? 

—Tras años de práctica a su lado, señor, estoy seguro de que no será difícil. Used requiere, como suelen decir, vigilancia constante —suelta JARVIS, y Tony no puede evitar la sincera sonrisa que se extiende por su cara porque _ese es su chico_. 

—Sucias mentiras, J, sucias mentiras. 

Y entonces, con un último gesto de despedida, Tony realiza una rápida y estratégica retirada hacia el ascensor y la seguridad de su armadura tangible. 

Steve y Bucky lo observan mientras se va con idénticos ceños fruncidos. 

~~~

Les ha contado una media verdad, por supuesto. 

Rhodey no necesita su ayuda. Máquina de guerra está actualizada y en perfecto estado. 

Pero sí que se va a casa de Rhodey. 

Porque cuando Tony está perdido, cuando está a la deriva, herido y _asustado_ , busca a Rhodey. 

Rhodey es su puerto seguro, su mejor amigo, su hermano. 

Es quien sabe exactamente con lo que carga Tony. 

Rhodey es la única persona a la que Tony nunca ha tenido que ocultar el hecho de que lleva guerra en el corazón. No desde aquel día lejano en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts cuando Tony tiró su muñequera al suelo entre ellos como un reto. No desde el día en que estaba temblando enfrente de Rhodey, preparado para luchar, para herir y ser herido, y en vez de eso Rhodey le extendió las manos con cariño. 

No desde que Rhodey lo vio de verdad y aun así no lo juzgó. 

Así que, con nomeolvides extendiéndose por su piel y un corazón sangrante, Tony se envuelve en la armadura y _vuela_. 

~~~

—¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunta Rhodey mientras escudriña su rostro y se aparta a un lado para dejar a Tony entrar, la puerta se cierra tras ellos. 

Tony deja la armadura fuera en modo centinela, aunque no está preocupado por la seguridad de la casa. JARVIS tiene un enlace de subida remoto al sistema de Rhodey y supervisa el área constantemente. Verá cualquier ataque antes de que ocurra. Tony siempre se ha asegurado de que Rhodey estuviera lo más seguro posible, resida donde resida, cuando no está con Tony, y esta vez no es una excepción. 

—¿No puedo pasarme para ver a mi ornitorrinco favorito sin que haya pasado nada? 

Tony se pasea por la sala de estar de Rhodey, pasando las manos por el respaldo del sofá mientras se dirige hacia las estanterías de la pared opuesta. 

—¿Teóricamente? Sí. —Rhodey le sigue de cerca, como siempre suele hacer—. Pero ambos sabemos que ha pasado algo así que no marees la perdiz, Tony. No te creas tampoco que no me he dado cuenta de que tus manos están pintadas y hace tiempo que no lo has hecho, así que desembucha. 

Tony guarda silencio mientras mira las fotografías enmarcadas que salpican la estantería, la misma colección que va con Rhodey a donde sea que vaya. Hay muchas, más de las que la mayoría de las personas pensaría que Rhodey tendría. Están sus padres y su clase de la academia militar, Pepper y Happy y varios compañeros de la guerra, viejos y nuevos. 

Aunque, sobre todo, hay fotos de él y Tony, de pie uno al lado del otro, hombro a hombro, a lo largo de los años. 

Está Tony a los diecisiete, un chaval medio destruido, presionado contra el costado de Rhodey enfrente de la fuente del ITM. Uno de los brazos de Rhodey se encuentra alrededor de sus hombros y Tony ve la manera en que su cuerpo se curva protectoramente alrededor del de Tony. Ve la manera en que a su vez se apoya en Rhodey, como una flor en busca de sol. 

Al lado, hay otra foto de ellos dos. Rhodey vestido con su uniforme azul y Tony en un traje ridículamente caro mientras están de pie uno junto al otro. Sus sonrisas son practicadas pero su lenguaje corporal sigue siendo cómodo, sus ojos cálidos. 

Es un patrón que se repite en todas las fotos. 

Refugio. Seguridad. _Amor_. 

Porque _Dios_ como lo quiere Tony, lo quiere tanto y tan profundamente, con una certeza de crisantemo rojo, porque Rhodey _siempre_ le ha guardado las espaldas. 

Hasta cuando Tony estaba perdido en el desierto, hasta cuando el resto del mundo estaba preparado para darle por muerto y olvidarse de él, Rhodey ha venido a por él. 

—Necesito algunos días —suspira Tony al final mientras le da la espalda a Rhodey, algo de la compostura con la que se envolvió antes agrietándose por fin y desmoronándose a su alrededor—. Solo… _por favor_ , Rhodey. 

—Eh. —La expresión de Rhodey se suaviza mientras se mete en el espacio personal de Tony para cubrir su nuca con una mano, grande y cálida, tapando las clemátides que florecen allí—. Claro que puedes quedarte Tones. Lo que sea que necesites. Ya lo sabes. 

Tony da una exhalación temblorosa y sus hombros caen. 

Se inclina hacia delante hasta que su frente queda apoyada sobre el sólido muro de los hombros de Rhodey y hace lo que puede por simplemente _respirar_. 

~~~

Rhodey le hace compañía el resto del día y no le vuelve a preguntar qué es lo que ha pasado, aunque Tony puede ver que quiere hacerlo. 

En vez de eso, miran películas malas, beben cerveza y charlan con familiaridad. Para cuando se duermen, el sol empieza a asomarse tras el horizonte. Están en el sofá, Tony despatarrado sobre el pecho de Rhodey, tal como solían hacer en el ITM. 

Tony duerme profundamente porque está tranquilo. Cómodo. _A salvo_. 

Siempre está a salvo con Rhodey. 

Tiene una pequeña flor de enebro en la parte superior de su muslo derecho como prueba. 

~~~

Para cuando se despiertan ya es tarde y Rhodey se dirige a trompicones hacia la cocina para preparar café y la comida. Tony va al baño para tomarse una ducha porque han pasado 24 horas y la pintura ha empezado a descascarillarse. 

Además, no se va a esconder de Rhodey, no puede. No quiere. 

Necesita que alguien más lo sepa. Necesita que alguien más vea los nomeolvides en su piel. Lo necesita para que todo esto parezca un poco más real y no algún tipo de horrible delirio. 

Así que Tony frota hasta que no queda ni rastro y se envuelve en algunas prendas de Rhodey, un jersey y un chándal que le quedan sueltos. Después arrastra los pies hasta la cocina. 

—Ton... —Rhodey se da la vuelta, la taza de café en una mano y la espátula en la otra, solo para quedarse de piedra cuando ve las ahora limpias manos de Tony. 

En silencio, Rhodey deja la taza y la espátula, apaga la cocina y rodea la encimera hasta detenerse a su lado. 

—¿Cuándo? —La pregunta es igual de suave que la manera en que Rhodey lo toca, igual de gentil que la manera en que sostiene las manos de Tony en las suyas, los pulgares acariciando la piel de sus nudillos y la miríada de flores azules que encuentra ahí. 

—Como hace una semana. —Se siente como más y menos tiempo a la vez. De alguna manera, como toda una vida comprimida en segundos. 

—¿Rogers o Barnes? —Porque Rhodey lo conoce lo suficiente como para que sea una cuestión de _cuál de ellos_ en vez de simplemente _quién_.

—Ambos. 

Porque a Tony no le van las cosas sencillas, especialmente las cosas que tienen el poder de destruirlo. 

—Lo sencillo nunca ha sido para ti, ¿no es así? —sonríe Rhodey, pero la sonrisa es pequeña y a un paso de una mueca—. ¿Ya habéis hablado los tres? 

—Ellos están juntos. —Duele admitirlo, _decirlo_ , pero a estas alturas Tony está acostumbrado al dolor y tiene las flores como prueba—. No hay lugar para mí allí, Rhodey. Están mejor sin mí intentando entrometerme entre ellos. 

—Eso son _gilipolleces_ , Tony — dice Rhodey, suave pero fiero—. Eso son gilipolleces y lo sabes. 

—Son felices Rhodey —susurra Tony negando con la cabeza—, son tan felices juntos y no quiero estropearlo. 

—No estropearías nada, Tony —insiste Rhodey y su agarre se vuelve más firme sobre las manos de Tony—. Podrías ser feliz con ellos. Los tres juntos. Estas flores son prueba de que _podrías_.

— _No puedo_. —Tony libera sus manos, da un paso hacia atrás y se las pasa por el pelo mientras empieza a caminar de un lado a otro. —No puedo… No puedo hacerles eso. No soy… ya _sabes_ cómo soy. Sabes por qué no puedo. Nadie quiere a alguien como yo. Nadie quiere a alguien con el corazón lleno de _guerra_. No realmente. No en serio. 

— _Yo sí_ —gruñe Rhodey mientras se le acerca, las manos cortando el aire entre ellos—. Yo sí, Tony, y también lo harían Pepper y Happy y el resto del equipo si supieran. Y también lo harían Barnes y Rogers. Te queremos, terco hijo de puta, y algún día te vas a enterar por más duro de mollera que seas. 

—Eso es diferente. —Tony se frota la cara con las manos—. Eso... no es lo mismo, Rhodey. No lo es. No es el amor de nomeolvides. 

—Tony, esto no es tan diferente —dice Rhodey—. Y odio que nunca me vayas a creer. Que a pesar de los años que hemos sido amigos, _hermanos_ , nunca conseguiré que lo veas. No quiero ver como esto te destroza, Tony. No me hagas hacerlo. 

—Lo arreglaré —asegura Tony—. Nadie más tiene por qué saberlo. _Nadie va a enterarse._

—No puede seguir así para siempre —protesta Rhodey—. Algún día, de alguna manera, alguien va a descubrirlo. 

—Lo mantendré en secreto. Nada tiene por qué cambiar —promete Tony y siente el frío quemazón de una flor grabándose en su piel, pero lo ignora. Hasta Tony cree que suena desesperado porque sabe que Rhodey tiene razón y que lo único que está haciendo es mentirse a sí mismo. Es el cambio lo que le asusta, porque lo único que puede ver cuando piensa en él es _pérdida_. 

— Tony, te has hecho la idea equivocada sobre ellos. Sobre todo esto. Pero también sé que no puedo obligarte a cambiar de opinión. —Rhodey suspira al final, frustrado y aun así con cariño y un poco triste, todo al mismo tiempo—. Aunque tienes razón sobre una cosa. Sé cómo eres, _quién_ eres. Siempre lo he sabido. Eres tú quien no lo sabe, Tony. Eres tú quien no tiene ni idea de quién o qué eres y odiaré a Howard Stark _el resto de mi_ vida por haberte hecho esto. 

~~~

Más tarde esa misma noche, Tony va al baño y tira del cuello de la sudadera prestada. 

Ahí, en el hueco de su garganta, entre las flores de ciprés llenas de muerte que salpican su clavícula, hay una única y perfecta flor de belladona. 

Un testimonio de su silencio. 

~~~

Tony se queda con Rhodey otra noche. 

Tiene dieciséis llamadas perdida en el móvil y treinta mensajes de texto de Steve y Bucky. 

Tony no contesta ninguno de ellos. 

No puede. 

~~~

Para cuando Tony se prepara para volar de vuelta a la Torre, es noche cerrada. 

Rhodey lo para en la puerta. 

—Te acuerdas de lo que tengo aquí, ¿verdad? —pregunta Rhodey mientras coge la recién pintada mano de Tony y la lleva a la curva de su hombro derecho—. Lo que apareció cuando estabas desaparecido. 

Tony asiente en silencio porque todavía se acuerda de cómo se sintió la primera vez que vio la gran zinia que dominaba el hombro de Rhodey cuando lo encontró después de su fuga. 

_Pensamientos de amigos ausentes_ , la prueba de que Rhodey lo ha buscado sin cesar mientras estuvo desaparecido. 

—¿Y aquí? —Rhodey mueve su mano y la posa en sus costillas, sobre la parte superior de su costado izquierdo. 

—Sí. —Tony traga con dificultad porque sabe que Rhodey tiene un enorme ramo de astromelias ahí, los colores vivos en contraste con su piel. 

—Son tuyas —le dice Rhodey con cariño—. Aparecieron la noche después de que me enseñaras tu flor del corazón. Siempre han sido tuyas y siempre lo serán. 

Tony pestañea para no llorar. 

Astromelia. 

_Devoción_. 

Al menos siempre tendrá esto. 

Al menos siempre tendrá a Rhodey. 

Dios sabe qué haría si no fuera así. 

~~~

Tony regresa a una Torre silenciosa. Es tarde y no le sorprende el hecho de que lo más probable es que todos estén durmiendo. 

Joder, casi lo agradece. 

Le dará un poco más de tiempo para recobrar la compostura. 

Aun así, como que no le sorprende ver a Natasha sentada en la encimera de la cocina cuando entra en busca de algo para beber antes de bajar al taller. 

Lo mira en silencio durante mucho tiempo mientras se hace un café antes de hablar. 

—Te estás pintando otra vez. —Lo mira fijamente por encima del borde de la taza que él sabe que contiene su té de jazmín favorito, la mirada vagando entra sus manos y su cara. 

—Tasha. —Tony pronuncia su nombra con suavidad, pero la advertencia, la súplica que contiene es evidente. 

— _Tony_ — suspira Natasha, y puede que sea la su mirada, pero en ese momento Tony se da cuenta de que ella sabe. Sabe sobre los nomeolvides aunque no sepa el resto. 

Siempre ha visto mucho más que cualquiera de ellos, hasta Clint, quien puede ser prácticamente ciego a lo más sencillo de vez en cuando. 

Baja del taburete, deja su taza en la encimera con su suave tintineo, y se le acerca lentamente. Se le queda mirando por un momento y levanta la mano para tomar su mejilla con cariño en su palma ahuecada. 

—No tienes por qué esconderte, _Antoshka_ —le dice Natasha suavemente mientras acaricia con el pulgar su mejilla—, no de nosotros. No de ellos. 

Su mano se entretiene en su rostro un momento más antes de apartarse. 

Tony la mira alejarse en silencio. 

~~~

Tony apenas duerme esa noche, solo pilla algunas horas de sueño intranquilo lleno de pesadillas. 

_En sus sueños, se hunde cada vez más en el océano del color de los nomeolvides._

_Por encima de él, Steve y Bucky bailan sobre la superficie del agua, las manos entrelazadas y solo con ojos para el otro._

_Tony respira con profundidad y deja que el agua le lleve._

~~~

Tony entra en la cocina tarde la mañana siguiente, justo a tiempo para pillar a Steve y Bucky besándose, sus nomeolvides se entrelazan mientras Steve se apoya contra la encimera con Bucky pegado a su pecho. 

El corazón de Tony agoniza porque hacen _tan_ buena pareja. 

Son todo lo que siempre ha querido. 

Y todo lo que nunca tendrá. 

_Duele_. 

Steve es el primero en verle y su sonrisa, brillante y acogedora, se siente como un puñetazo en el pecho. Y la manera en que Bucky se da la vuelta y hace lo mismo duele igual. 

—Tony, has vuelto —es Steve quien llama su atención, pero ambos se mueven como si lo hubieran planeado. 

—Ya era hora. —Bucky es el primero en llegar hacia él, es quien rodea sus hombros con un brazo y acerca a Tony hacia sí—. Pensé que tendríamos que mandar un grupo de búsqueda, muñeca. 

—¿Cómo está Rhodes? —pregunta Steve mientras extiende una mano para despeinar a Tony. 

—Rhodey está bien, sigue siendo el niño de mis ojos, mi lucero del alba, etcétera, etcétera. Pero basta de él porque tengo trabajo por hacer así que os veré más tarde —les asegura Tony mientras se escaquea de debajo del brazo de Bucky y se aleja de las manos de Steve. 

No puede lidiar ahora con sus toques, suaves y casuales y, malditos sean, como un puñal en el corazón porque son ambos unos cabrones sorprendentemente táctiles y _no significa nada_. Puede que nunca más pueda lidiar con ellos. 

—¿Stark? —llama la voz de Bucky, pero Tony no se para. 

No puede. 

Si lo hace está seguro de que hará algo de lo que se arrepentirá. 

Como suplicarles que lo amen. 

~~~

La cosa sigue por el estilo durante una temporada. 

Tony hace lo que puede para guardar las distancias con ellos. 

La semana siguiente, se salta otra vez el partido, pasa cada minuto libre de acción que tiene en el taller, enterrándose proyecto bajo proyecto con la música a todo volumen. Se salta comidas y noches de peli y cuando Natasha o Clint o Bucky amenazan con arrastrarlo del taller, se sienta al lado de Bruce o Sam o, en una ocasión especial, Thor en vez de entre ellos dos como solía hacer. 

Hace lo que puede por ignorar como le miran cuando se aleja, sus expresiones confundidas y heridas a partes iguales. 

Son valiente álamo negro y jacintos llenos de lealtad de la cabeza a los pies. 

Él es milenrama destrozada por la guerra hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Tiene batallas escritas sobre la piel y grabadas en el mismo corazón. 

Es mejor así. 

Para él. 

Para ellos. 

Es simplemente… _mejor_. 

~~~

Pero, tal como dijo Rhodey, no importa cuanto lo intente, no podrá guardar el secreto para siempre. 

~~~

Tony acaba de salir de la ducha del taller, porque DUM-E se emocionó demasiado con el extintor, cuando llega la llamada para unir el equipo. 

Es HYDRA y Tony siente el escalofrío que siempre le baja por la espalda cuando tienen que enfrentarse a ella. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es Bucky y lo que le han hecho, qué es lo que le harían si lo tuvieran otra vez entre sus manos o a cualquier otro miembro del equipo que consigan vencer. 

Tony no puede permitir, no permitirá, que eso pase. 

No pierde tiempo pintándose las manos o buscando algo con manga larga. Se pone la armadura en camiseta y vaqueros y _vuela_. 

Llegar allí a tiempo, asegurarse de que su equipo está _a salvo_ , es más importante ahora que esconderse. 

~~~

La batalla es _brutal_. 

HYDRA desata sobre ellos una oleada de algún nuevo tipo de amenaza mecánica con la que nunca se han enfrentado antes. Parece sacado de un libro de H.G. Wells. Clavado a una novela de Wells, incluyendo patas finas y centros ópticos que disparan _puñeteros láseres_. Por supuesto que palabras como “sutil” y “original” no forman parte de la introducción al _‘Adoctrinamiento para todos’_ de su equipo de ingeniería. 

Tony zumba por todo el campo de batalla llamando números y formaciones, ayudado tanto por Ojo de Halcón como por Halcón, mientras dispara los repulsores y otros armamentos de menor calibre. Thor se ríe con estruendosas carcajadas mientras lucha codo a codo con un rugiente Hulk. Cap y el Soldado luchan espalda contra espalda como siempre, mientras que la Viuda Negra aparece y desaparece con una gracia digna de envidia. 

‘ _Precioso_ ’, no puede evitar pensar Tony mientras vira hacia abajo para agarrar a Ojo de Halcón justo antes de que su posición se vea comprometida. Ojo de Halcón apenas reconoce su presencia y sigue disparando hasta mientras Tony lo levanta por la parte posterior del arnés que lleva justo por esa razón. 

‘ _Sí_ ', piensa Tony sobre la abierta muestra de confianza, ‘ _precioso_ '. 

Su equipo es un espléndido puñado de cabrones y la manera en que se mueven hoy en día en el campo de batalla es pura poesía. Son como una máquina bien engrasada, cada parte funcionando en tándem y el corazón de ingeniero de Tony _se deleita_. Ahora cada uno de ellos es imprescindible para la sincronización y el ritmo del equipo. Hasta él lo es, y eso es algo que nunca hubiera creído posible. 

Tony lo daría todo por seguir a su lado. 

Esa, entre otras cosas por supuesto, es la razón por la que, cuando ve el láser acercándose a la posición de Cap y el Soldado, ni siquiera se para a pensar. 

Simplemente se mueve. 

Tony tiene que reprimir un grito dolorido cuando el láser lo alcanza en un costado y lo manda volando. 

Oye un familiar rugido, siente manos tirando de su casco, siente el sol en la cara y una mano en su mejilla. 

Tony consigue entreabrir los ojos, pero cuando levanta la mirada lo único que ve es _azul_. 

Entonces la oscuridad se cierra su alrededor y no ve absolutamente nada. 

~~~

—...ony. No te muevas. —La voz es familiar, reconfortante, pero por alguna razón no consigue identificarla—. No, Tony, no te muevas. Vamos a conseguirte un doctor. Vas a recuperarte Tony, solo... no te muevas. 

Tony siente pánico. No puede acudir a un doctor. _Lo verán_. No puede… no pueden … nadie puede…

Hay manos sobre él otra vez, tres cálidas y una fría, hacen fuerza para mantenerlo acostado y lo mantienen ahí y Tony está demasiado cansado para luchar contra ellas, demasiado cansado para ganar. 

—Está bien, encanto —la voz es brusca pero la mano que pasa por su pelo es cariñosa y gentil—. Todo va a ir bien, cuidaremos de ti. 

Tony vuelve a dormirse. 

~~~

Tony se despierta poco a poco. 

Le duele la cabeza, pero no es el despiadado y nauseabundo martilleo de antes. 

Aun así, durante mucho tiempo no entiende por qué está acostado en lo que es obviamente su habitación sin saber cómo llego allí. 

Entonces, de repente, se acuerda de todo. 

La batalla, el láser, saltar enfrente de Steve y Bucky. 

El _dolor_. 

Las voces y las manos, a pesar del cuidado con el que lo sujetaban, le impedían moverse y le quitaron el pelo de la cara. 

Tony parpadea una vez, dos, cierra los ojos con fuerza luchando contra los restos de sueño y después los obliga a abrirse otra vez. 

—Stevie, está despierto —la voz de Bucky, baja y ronca, viene de la nada. 

Tony se sobresalta, sisea ante el dolor que estalla en sus costillas y gira la cabeza para mirar a su derecha. 

Allí, sentados al lado de su cama en el suelo, a pesar del perfectamente funcional sofá que hay bajo la ventana al otro lado de la habitación, están Steve y Bucky. 

Ambos parecen cansados y tienen los ojos rojos. El pelo de Bucky, normalmente recogido en un moño, está suelto y el de Steve cae sobre su frente como si no se hubiera molestado en arreglárselo. 

Son tan atractivos que a Tony _se le encoge el corazón_. 

—Tony —suspira Steve y los hombros de ambos se relajan con alivio. Se levantan del suelo y se acercan juntos a un lado de su cama—. Me alegro de verte despierto. 

—Tienes un par de costillas rotas —se mete Bucky, directo como siempre—, y una armadura hecha mierda. ¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando pedazo de idiota? 

— _Buck_ —lo regaña Steve sin entusiasmo, pero Bucky lo fulmina con la mirada y sigue hablando. 

—Sabes que tengo razón, Stevie. Podía haberse matado. Podíamos haberlo per... 

Bucky se corta a mitad de palabra, pero Tony ve como Steve asiente en reacción, ve la ira y la preocupación en sus caras claros como el día, subiendo a la superficie. 

—Tenía que manteneros a salvo —gorjea Tony antes de que cojan carrerilla. Está demasiado cansado en este momento como para mentir. Demasiado cansado hasta para tratar de esconderse de ellos como haría normalmente. Simplemente está... _cansado_. 

La tensión parece abandonarlos tan rápido como llegó. 

—Lo sabemos, Tony —suspira Steve mientras se sienta lentamente en el borde de la cama, a la altura de las caderas de Tony. Bucky se acerca más a él hasta que Steve puede reclinar su cabeza contra su estómago. 

Tony se obliga a apartar la mirada y cuando sus párpados empiezan a pesar otra vez lo agradece. 

—Vuelve a dormirte, muñeca —le dice Bucky con suavidad—. Cuidaremos de ti. 

—Hmm —dice Tony, y hace exactamente eso. 

~~~

Tony se despierta otra vez con la cabeza despejada y terrible o afortunadamente solo. Aprieta los dientes contra el dolor en sus costillas cuando se levanta con dificultad hasta que acaba reclinado contra las almohadas. 

Y por supuesto es entonces cuando el pánico alcanza _su máxima potencia_. 

Cuando se puso la armadura solo llevaba una camiseta, no llevada ni la muñequera ni pintura. Estaba vulnerable y al descubierto y todos habrían visto…

Tony se mira las manos y su cerebro se cortocircuita por un momento porque están _limpias_ bajo las mangas de la camiseta de manga larga que lleva. 

Lo cambiaron de ropa y pintaron sus manos. 

En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta con suavidad y se abre lentamente cuando Tony le dice a quien sea que fuere que entre. 

Es Bruce, con el pelo despeinado de siempre y las gafas perpetuamente torcidas. 

—Hola, Tony —su ceño fruncido se relaja un poco cuando lo ve sentado—. Me alegro de verte despierto. 

—Me alegro de estar despierto —Tony vacila por un momento antes de levantar sus manos para mostrar su bien pintada piel—. ¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto? 

—Conseguimos finiquitar la batalla bastante rápido después de que te desmayaras —dice Bruce encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acerca a Tony y se siente en la cama—. El Otro Tío no estaba contento con el hecho de que su persona favorita haya resultado herida. 

—Qué le vamos a hacer—no puede evitar bromear Tony—, tiene buen gusto. 

—Sí, sí que lo tiene —dice Bruce con algo dulce y amable en su expresión—. De todos modos, JARVIS todavía seguía operativo en la armadura así que intervino el comunicador y les dijo a todos que, a excepción de tus costillas, sus escáneres indicaban que estabas bien. Aunque ha estado cerca, Tony. Un par centímetros más y ese rayo te habría atravesado. 

—Mejor yo que ellos —es lo único que se le ocurre decir a Tony porque para él es de verdad así de simple. 

Bruce suspira, se lleva la mano al puente de la nariz, bajo las gafas, y niega con la cabeza. 

—Te llevamos de vuelta a la Torre y yo y Thor te sacamos de la armadura, te vendamos el pecho, te cambiamos de ropa y te pintamos las manos —admite Bruce. 

—Así que… ¿Sois los únicos? —Tony se aclara la garganta. —¿Sois los únicos que sabéis? 

—Sí —asiente Bruce ligeramente—. Los demás... bueno, nadie quería dejarte, pero sabemos lo reservado que eres con tus marcas así que pensamos que sería mejor así. Thor no puede leerlas como nosotros y sabes que yo no diré nada a nadie. 

— _Oh_. —Tony siente una oleada de alivio mezclada con asombro. 

Han tenido la oportunidad de mirar, de ver eso que les daba tanta curiosidad, y no lo han hecho. Estaba herido, inconsciente y convenientemente sin pintura, cosa que rara vez pasaba, y no han mirado. 

No lo privaron de su decisión. 

Solo Bruce y Thor saben. Tony estaba seguro de que Bruce guardaría el secreto y a Thor le falta contexto para entender de verdad qué es lo que vio, solo sabría que era privado. Tony sabe que el dios, a pesar de su actitud abierta y alegre, también sabe cómo guardar un secreto. 

—Me habría quedado contigo anoche solo por si acaso, pero, bueno... —Bruce aparta la mirada un segundo al pecho cubierto de Tony, un poco avergonzado—. Necesitaba hacer una visita a la cámara de confinamiento y Steve y Bucky estaban contentos de quedarse para vigilarte. Si no fuera por Natasha y Sam, seguirían aquí. 

Hay una larga pausa mientras Tony procesa toda la información. 

—Lo siento —dice Tony, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, indeciso—. Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Sé que es… Sé que soy… No soy…

—No te pasa _nada_ , Tony —dice Bruce mientras vuelve a levantarse y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro. Su voz es severa y determinada a pesar de que Bruce raramente actúa así normalmente. Aunque esta situación está muy lejos de ser normal. 

—¿Como puedes decir eso? —pregunta Tony, sorprendido y un poco enfadado porque odia que le mientan. 

—Porque es _verdad_. —Las mejillas de Bruce han adquirido un ligero matiz verde—. Me acogiste cuando la mayoría habría huido _gritando_ en la dirección contraria. Me has dado un hogar, Tony, una _familia_. Y no solo a mí. Lo has hecho por todos nosotros. Monstruos, asesinos, soldados y dioses. ¿De verdad crees que nos importa con qué flor del corazón naciste? ¿Qué flores tienes? Sabemos _exactamente_ cómo y quién eres y _nada_ va a cambiar eso. 

Lo único que puede hacer Tony es mirarle mientras una nueva marca florece en su piel. 

—Ahora estamos en esto juntos, Tony —dice Bruce, una vez se ha calmado un poco—. Y espero que algún día llegues a confiar en nosotros lo suficiente como para aceptarlo. Pero hasta ese entonces, estamos dispuestos a esperar. 

—Bruce…

—No te molestes —dice Bruce, advirtiéndolo con la mano—. No necesito una explicación ahora. Soy lo suficientemente listo como para atar muchos cabos, Tony y... bueno, preferiría que me lo dijeras cuando estés listo. 

Tony traga duro, asiente e ignora la humedad que se ha acumulado en sus ojos. 

— Pero, ¿Tony? —Bruce espera hasta que vuelve a levantar la mirada y pone su mano sobre el dorso de la de Tony, donde ambos saben que se esconden nomeolvides bajo la pintura—. Creo de veras que deberías decírselo. A ambos. Creo que todo irá mejor de lo que te crees. 

~~~

—¿Requiere ayuda, señor? —pregunta JARVIS suavemente cuando Bruce se va, pero Tony lo despide con un gesto de la mano mientras se levanta con cuidado de la cama. 

Arrastra los pies hacia el baño y el espejo gigante que ocupa toda la pared. 

Allí, en lado derecho de su cuello, demasiado alto como para que los cuellos de sus camisas la cubran, está una única y perfecta flor de almendro. 

_Esperanza_. 

~~~

Tony guarda cama durante dos días. 

Normalmente se estaría subiendo por las paredes, pero no se aburre. Al ritmo que el equipo entra y sale de su habitación mientras guarda cama parece como si alguien hubiera instalado una puerta giratoria. Aparte de eso, está la constante presencia de Steve y Bucky, que rara vez se van una vez han venido a distraerle. 

Aun así, en manga larga y con las manos y el cuello pintados, la mente de Tony no para. 

Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la esperanza sigue floreciendo en su corazón. 

~~~

Pasan otras dos semanas hasta que Tony se da por vencido. 

Sus costillas siguen doliendo un poco, pero afortunadamente ya se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para ducharse como dios manda. 

—Señor, el capitán Rogers y el sargento Barnes solicitan permiso para entrar en su habitación —anuncia JARVIS mientras está parado enfrente del espejo. 

Tony vacila por un momento. 

Está desnudo a excepción del par de bóxers de seda roja, de cintura baja. Toda su ropa está en el armario, pero todas sus pinturas están en el baño. Podría decirles que esperaran, podría tomarse el tiempo para vestirse y pintarse y mantener su secreto un día más. 

Tony casi le dice a JARVIS que les haga esperar cuando se mira otra vez en el espejo. 

El almendro en flor en su cuello parece burlarse de él. 

Y es entonces que se acuerda de que han respetado su decisión cuando estaba herido. Se aseguraron de que sus secretos permanecieran como secretos a pesar de su curiosidad. 

Es más de lo que la mayoría habría hecho. 

Y la verdad es que Tony está cansado. Está cansado de esconderse, está cansado de mentir, está cansado de huir. 

Carga con guerra en su corazón, dolor en su piel y nomeolvides a los que no tiene ningún derecho y está _tan cansado_. 

Puede que sea mejor así. 

Puede que dejarles ver acabaría con todo este sufrimiento. 

Puede que lo dejen en paz, dejen de torturarlo sin darse cuenta con algo que nunca tendrá a pesar de lo que digan Rhodey, Natasha o Bruce. 

—Déjalos entrar, J —dice Tony, atando una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. 

—Muy bien, señor. —Tony sabe que no se ha imaginado el toque de aprobación en la voz de JARVIS. 

~~~

—…ile algo Stevie. —oye decir a Bucky cuando se acerca a la puerta del baño, voz baja y áspera—. Hemos esperado demasiado. 

—Lo sé, Buck, —Steve suena serio—. Simplemente no quería meterle prisa. 

Tony inspira profundamente y abre la puerta antes de que la pelea llegue demasiado lejos. Quiere acabar con esto lo más rápido posible para ir a lamerse las heridas en privado. 

Tanto Bucky como Steve se vuelven hacia él cuando entra en la habitación. 

Por un momento, sus caras eran un poema ante la vista de su torso desnudo. Su piel y todo lo que conlleva al descubierto. 

Tony ve el momento en que por fin identifican su flor del corazón y las demás flores que siempre ha cubierto. 

— _Tony_ —dijo Steve con voz entrecortada. Su mirada estaba clavada en las flores de tejo y las adelfas entremezcladas con los helenios y las flores de Judas que predominan en su costado derecho. Su tapiz personal de angustia y dolor junto con traición y lágrimas. 

Una infancia, toda una vida ilustrada sobre su piel con colores y flores demasiado honestas. 

Toda su historia como un libro abierto. 

— _Muñeca_ —la cara de Bucky es inexpresiva y fría a excepción de sus ojos pálidos que arden cuando recorren su piel. Sus flores de cidro entretejidas con las vides de berro amargo y gloria de la mañana que se extienden por sus hombros. Sus flores de ciprés que marcan su clavícula, la mortífera belladona en el hueco de su garganta. 

Tristeza entretejida con fracaso paternal y esperanzas destruidas. Muerte enmarcando su garganta con pequeñas y delicadas flores que guardan para siempre su voto de silencio. 

Ve el choque y el horror propagarse por sus caras. 

— _Bueno_. —Tony levanta la barbilla, se pone recto y se prepara—. Ahora sabéis. 

— _¿Quién?_ —pregunta Steve con voz estrangulada mientras Bucky permanece de pie a su lado, las manos tensándose en puños y relajándose. 

—No le caía muy bien a Howard —les dice Tony encogiéndose de hombros porque es a la vez la verdad y un eufemismo, pero no sabe qué más decir. No sabe siquiera si hay algo más que decir. Simplemente… _no sabe_ —. Le gustaba dejármelo bien claro. 

— _Howard_ … ¿Te ha hecho esto? —suelta Bucky chirriando los dientes, algo parecido a choque e ira entremezclados en sus expresiones—. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Cómo pudo? 

Tony le lanza una sonrisa sardónica y toca su flor del corazón con un dedo cubierto de nomeolvides. 

—Tenía sus motivos. —Tony aprieta la palma contra su flor del corazón, cubre las milenramas con una mano ligeramente temblorosa. Intenta esconderla como puede—. La habría cambiado si pudiera, por supuesto, pero como sabéis eso es imposible. 

—¿Qué? —Steve parece atónito y Bucky no está mucho mejor, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. _¿Por qué?_

—Nadie quiere a alguien como yo —les dice Tony la verdad que lo ha perseguido toda su vida—. Nadie quiere a un crío con el corazón lleno de _guerra_. Es algo que Howard y María nunca me pudieron perdonar. _Especialmente_ Howard. 

— _A la mierda_ —escupe Bucky. Se acerca hasta que está cara a cara con Tony, hasta que Tony siente su calor como un sólido muro a lo largo de su cuerpo. Bucky coloca una mano sobre la cadera de Tony—. Eso son gilipolleces, muñeca, porque yo te quiero y Stevie también. Ambos te queremos y estoy cansado de esperar. 

Bucky lo besa. 

Por un momento Tony se queda de piedra, incapaz de procesar qué es lo que está pasando exactamente. Una parte de él grita que esto _no está bien_ , que tiene que parar esto, tiene que alejarse de ellos porque el lugar de Bucky es junto a Steve y no hay lugar para Tony entre ellos. 

Pero entonces Bucky chupa su labio inferior, lo araña ligeramente con los dientes y Tony _se rinde_. Sus labios se parten bajo los de Bucky con un gemido ronco y Tony se inclina hacia delante, acercándose a su calor. 

Se siente bien, _tan bien_. 

La lengua de Bucky, su sabor, sus suaves labios. Su calor, su gemido gutural cuando Tony chupa suavemente su lengua. 

Tony se deja perderse en las sensaciones con otro beso. Devuelve el beso con una desesperación que nunca ha sentido, con un hambre que nunca ha tenido porque si esta es su única oportunidad para tener esto, va a aprovecharla al máximo. 

Por fin, Bucky intenta alejarse, pero Tony no puede evitar seguirlo, ponerse de puntillas en busca de más. 

Bucky se ríe bajo con una risa ronca y lo besa otra vez, lánguido y profundo como si, igual que Tony, no pudiera evitarlo. 

Un movimiento llama la atención de Tony y se separa de Bucky con un jadeo porque es _Steve_. Steve quien se les acercó, quien se paró al lado de Tony con la cara sonrojada y los ojos azules bien abiertos. 

Tony respira hondo, intenta ordenar sus pensamientos, intenta pedir perdón, decir o hacer algo, pero Steve no le da la oportunidad. 

Steve da un paso hacia delante y lo rodea con los brazos por la espalda, con cuidado, mientras acerca a Tony hacia él hasta que no queda espacio entre ellos. 

Entonces Steve se inclina hacia abajo y lo besa también. 

Donde Bucky era lánguido y profundo, Steve es descarado y lanzado. Lo mordisquea donde Bucky chupó, presiona más profundo con un abandono que amenaza con deshacer a Tony. 

Tony se pone de puntillas otra vez, desesperado por acercarse más y alza una mano para enredar los dedos en el pelo de Steve. 

Bucky no permanece ocioso. Se presiona contra Tony, las manos sobre sus caderas, se inclina hacia la vulnerable curva del cuello de Tony y succiona. 

La respiración de Tony se entrecorta y tiembla. Sus rodillas amenazan con fallarle. 

—Bucky tiene razón —dice Steve con voz ronca cuando el beso acaba—. Ambos te queremos, Tony. 

—No podéis. —Es una de las cosas más difíciles que Tony ha dicho en su vida porque desea esto. Dios, lo desea tanto—. _No podéis_. 

—¿Por qué no? —Bucky levanta la cara de la garganta de Tony para poder verlo también, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilar dilatadas—. ¿Por qué no podemos tener esto, tenerte a ti, estar juntos? 

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno, —parece que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho—. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para vosotros. _Miradme_. Mirad lo que llevo desde que era un crío. Tengo guerra en mí y os merecéis mucho más que eso. Os merecéis a alguien mejore que yo. 

—Estamos mirando y eres _precioso_ , Tony. —Steve le besa con suavidad en la sien—. _Dios_ , eres tan hermoso. Sientes tanto y con tanta fuerza y está todo en tu piel. Nunca he visto nada parecido. 

—Mi flor del corazón... —intenta protestar Tony. 

—Es _perfecta_ , Tony —lo interrumpe Steve otra vez—. Eres tan fuerte y tu flor es prueba de ello. Has luchado tanto y durante tanto tiempo, encanto. Has luchado en tantas guerras y en tantos frentes diferentes. No me sorprende que esa sea la flor del corazón que el destino eligió para ti. Pero ya no lo tienes que hacer solo. 

—Nos tienes a nosotros ahora —apoya Bucky—, al equipo, a Stevie y a mí en especial. Además, estas de aquí, —Bucky levanta una mano de la cadera de Tony y traza la línea de nomeolvides que baja por uno de los brazos de Tony—. Son de lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, muñeca, y estoy dispuesto a volver a la guerra con tan de mantenerlas a mi lado. ¿Quieres saber por qué? 

Le cuesta la vida asentir a la pregunta. 

—Porque creo que estas me pertenecen a mí y a Steve —le dice Bucky con una sonrisa pícara—. Porque sé que las mías y las de Steve te pertenecen a ti, igual que se pertenecen entre ellas. 

El mundo de Tony _deja de girar_. 

—¿Qué? —La pregunta es poco más que un susurro porque no se puede creer lo que está escuchando. No puede permitirse creerlo porque si _se equivoca_ , si esto es un sueño o una broma, Tony se romperá en pedazos que nunca volverán a ser uno solo. 

—Me has oído, Stark, —la mirada de Bucky es intensa, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa flirteando en las comisuras de sus labios mientras levanta la vista e intercambia una mirada con Steve por encima de Tony. 

Ambos se le acercan hasta que no queda ni un centímetro entre ellos y se inclinan hasta que pueden hablarle directamente al oído. 

— _Te amo_ , —dicen Steve y Bucky a la vez, las voces suaves y gentiles como pétalos sobre su piel. 

— _Oh Dios_ , —Tony prácticamente solloza—. Yo también os amo. _Yo también os amo_. 

Tony se sobresalta un poco cuando siente la familiar quemazón de las flores grabándose en su piel. 

Pero las ignora. 

Lo distraen con un beso. 

~~~

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando los tres están sudorosos y saciados, Tony se acuesta boca arriba en el centro de su cama. 

Steve y Bucky lo franquean a ambos lados y su atención se encuentra firmemente sobre su piel. 

Pero no prestan atención a su flor del corazón. No prestan atención a sus innumerables flores y el dolor que la mayoría de ellas anuncian. 

No, en vez de eso Steve arrastra las puntas de los dedos lentamente, con reverencia, por la recién florecida flor de álamo negro que se ha grabado en el anteriormente desocupado hueco en la parte superior de las costillas de Tony. Bucky está estirado al otro lado, entretenido acariciando con los labios el jacinto que se abrió en la cadera derecha de Tony. 

Coraje y lealtad entre los nomeolvides del amor verdadero. 

Steve y Bucky están grabados en su piel. 

_Suyos_. 

Porque al parecer _puede_ tener esto. 

Porque siempre ha sido suyo, esperando a que lo cogiera. 

~~~

La mañana siguiente, Steve los despide a ambos con un beso cuando se levanta de la cama. Una hora más tarde, Tony y Bucky se apoyan el uno al otro mientras entran a trompicones en la cocina, donde Bruce y Steve están preparando el desayuno y el resto del equipo, _su familia_ , ya está reunido alrededor de la mesa. 

Tony está desnudo de cintura para arriba, igual que Bucky, las flores a plena vista, pero por una vez le da igual. 

Nadie dice nada. 

Simplemente le sonríen, algunos más tristes que otros cuando recorren con la vista lo que ha mostrado. 

Pero nadie se ríe, nadie le da la espalda con odio, miedo o asco. 

No. 

_Sonríen_ , lo reciben con ojos amables, vivas carcajadas y los brazos abiertos. 

Por primera vez en años, Tony se siente en casa. 

~~~

—Tenías razón —dice Tony a Rhodey una noche en una videollamada, y hasta él puede oír el sobrecogimiento en su propia voz. 

—Suelo tenerla, Tones. —La sonrisa de Rhodey es cariñosa y familiar y todo lo que él siempre ha sido para Tony—. Suelo tenerla. 

~~~

—Os amo —murmura Tony una mañana, semanas más tarde—, a ambos. Ni os imagináis cuánto. 

El sol entra por las ventanas y se derrama por su enorme cama, la cama de los tres. Todavía dormidos y despatarrados a ambos lados de Tony están Steve, con su cálida piel irlandesa, y Bucky, con la suya ligeramente bronceada. Ambos tienen una mano extendida en su dirección como si hasta en sueños quisieran tocarlo. 

Tony _nunca_ quiso nada ni a nadie como los quiere en este momento. 

Sabe que nunca querrá nada ni a nadie como los querrá en el siguiente. 

—Os amo —dice otra vez, más alto, pero igual de sincero, aunque ya estén dormidos. 

Las ramas de madreselva que florecen en el costado izquierdo de Steve y el hombro derecho de Bucky le aseguran que lo han oído. 

Lazos de amor, sin duda. 

~~~

Esa noche Tony se deshace de todas sus pinturas. 

No tiene nada más que esconder. 

De todas maneras, su corazón camina todos los días a su lado, una mitad a cada lado. 

~~~

Meses más tarde, Tony se pasa horas encorvado sobre el brazo de Bucky grabando con esmero delicados nomeolvides, una a una, con manos seguras. 

Bucky lo besa entre flor y flor mientras Steve está sentado en el sofá de la esquina, mirándolos con el cuaderno de bocetos entre las manos. 

Cada vez que los ve acurrucados en la mesa de trabajo Tony, _sonríe_. 

~~~

Tony tiene milenrama en el alma, tiene un corazón lleno de _guerra_ latiendo rápido y fuerte en el pecho. 

Es innegable. 

Nació con él y ha cargado con él durante toda su vida. 

Pero ahora tiene otras cosas también. 

Es un tapiz de flores, un océano de ellas. 

Un jardín en eterno crecimiento. 

Porque cada vez que Steve y Bucky lo besan, otra diminuta flor se graba sobre su piel hasta que algunas de sus marcas casi se solapan. 

Porque ahora Steve y Bucky también cargan con guerra en su piel, milenramas floreciendo alrededor de ambas flores del corazón como un muro protector. 

Porque todas los recuerdos tristes y dolorosos que tiene _no se han ido._ Al fin y al cabo, las marcas no se pueden borrar y el pasado no se puede cambiar. Pero algo más ligero, algo resplandeciente y mejor se ha alojado en ellos tres. 

Ahora fieles violetas rocían los dedos de sus pies y se mezclan casi juguetonamente con el mar de claveles amarillos que gritan rechazo en su espalda. 

Ahora el puro y apasionado amor de las rosas rojas y rosas se extiende por sus costillas y hombros, asomándose de entre décadas de angustiado tejo, fúnebre ciprés y triste cidro. 

Ahora diminutas flores de mirto anuncian su amor mientras se entrelazan delicadamente entre la muerte de las flores de ciprés que salpican su clavícula. 

Ahora madreselvas se asoman de entre la cicuta que envuelve el reactor, lazos de amor grabados alrededor de lo que una vez fue la causa de su segura muerte. 

Y, ante todo, tiene lo que _nunca_ pensó que tendría. 

Nomeolvides, un océano de azul entretejido entre todo lo demás. 

Más de los que podría contar. 

El amor verdadero grabado en su piel, a la vista de todo el mundo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significados de las flores en orden de aparición:
> 
>   * Nomeolvides = Amor verdadero
>   * Crisantemo rojo = Yo amo
>   * Clemátide = Belleza mental
>   * Flor de enebro = Auxilio, protección
>   * Flor de ciprés = Muerte, duelo, desesperanza
>   * Flor de belladona = Silencio
>   * Zinia = Pensamientos de amigos ausentes
>   * Astromelia = Devoción, lealtad
>   * Flor de álamo negro = Coraje
>   * Jacinto = Lealtad
>   * Milenrama = Guerra
>   * Flor de almendro = Esperanza
>   * Flor de Judas = Incredulidad, traición
>   * Flor de tejo = Dolor
>   * Helenio = Lágrimas
>   * Adelfa = Ten cuidado
>   * Flor de cidro = Belleza hostil, tristeza
>   * Gloria de la mañana = Noche, inestabilidad
>   * Berro amargo = Fracaso paternal
>   * Madreselva = Lazos de amor
>   * Violeta = Amor leal
>   * Clavel amarillo = ¡No!
>   * Rosa roja = Amor
>   * Rosa rosa = Admiración
>   * Flor de mirto = Mirto
>   * Cicuta = Serás mi muerte
> 



End file.
